


Better Times

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: “He’s not good enough for you.”“And I suppose you are?” Kuroko asks.“Well, yeah,” Aomine says. “I know you way better.”





	Better Times

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in September?? And never finished it. I decided since Aokuro day was recently that I'd try to finish something for them. 
> 
> The setting is when Aomine is teaching Kuroko to shoot after the Touou/Seirin WC game. 
> 
> All I want out of life is for Aomine and Kuroko to be friends again. Be happy, my children.

 

“He’s not good enough for you.”

Kuroko pauses. He turns around from where his hands are poised, ready to shoot the basketball he holds, to look at Aomine. “And I suppose you are?” he asks.

“Well, yeah,” Aomine says. “I know you way better.”

They’re standing outside at one of the street courts in the neighbourhood. Aomine has been teaching Kuroko to shoot, and so far, they’ve avoided anything personal, just focusing on training. Kuroko has wanted to say something to Aomine, but he didn’t know what he wanted to say, and he wasn’t sure how he’d go about bringing it up anyway. At least Aomine saved him that trouble.

“Kagami-kun also knows me very well,” he says.

“Not like _I_ know you.” Aomine brushes his fingertips across Kuroko’s hand.

“There’s nothing between Kagami-kun and I,” Kuroko finally says. He doesn’t step away. He doesn’t want to, even though he knows he probably should.

“ _Yet_ ,” Aomine murmurs. His fingers are still touching Kuroko, not retreating. “So, I can still do this, then?” He leans down and kisses Kuroko’s lips. It’s open mouthed, but there’s no tongue. Kuroko responds to it automatically, stretching up on his toes a little. He’s looking at Aomine’s chest when they pull apart.

“We’re not together anymore,” he says softly.

“Yeah, you have Kagami now.”

“We’re not-”

“Yeah, I know. But you will be, right?”

“I don’t know…”

“Definitely. I see how he looks at you. How he talks to you. He went into the Zone because of you.”

Kuroko glances up in surprise. “How do you-?”

Aomine smirks a little. “It’s easy to tell when you’re me.”

Kuroko wants to roll his eyes, but he refrains. “We haven’t talked about it,” he says.

Aomine takes a deep breath. “I still like you, Tetsu.”

“I know…”

“You should ask Kagami out.” Kuroko looks up at him, surprised again. “He’ll say yes.”

“I-”

“I still want you. But we’ve moved on,” Aomine says. He looks away.

Kuroko kind of wants to cry. “Aomine-kun, I…”

“Hang on,” Aomine says. He grabs Kuroko’s wrist and tugs him close, half lifting him up into another kiss. Kuroko grasps at the back of Aomine’s jumper tightly until he’s being set back on his feet. He reluctantly lets go, breathing hard.

“Ask Kagami out,” Aomine repeats. “Anyway, we’ve practiced enough for tonight. I’ll walk you back.”

Kuroko is about to proclaim it’s not necessary, but Aomine knows him too well. “Just let me do it,” he says, pushing Kuroko lightly on the back to get him moving.

“I miss you,” Kuroko says softly as they’re walking.

Aomine inhales, exhales slowly. “Yeah. Me too.”

They’re silent for the rest of the walk. Aomine takes Kuroko right to his door. Kuroko stops, not opening the door yet, instead hesitating for a moment.

“Aomine-kun?”

“Hm?”

“Do you want to come inside?”

Aomine stares at him blankly for a few long seconds. Then he nods. “Yeah.”

Kuroko smiles a little at him, then turns to unlock the door. His grandmother and parents are in the living area, and they greet Aomine happily when they see him.  
  
“Daiki-kun, it’s been a long time since we’ve seen you!” Kuroko’s mother says, coming over to give him a hug.

Aomine seems a little awkward, it’s been a long time since he’s seen Kuroko’s parents. Kuroko quickly drags him away and mumbles to please not disturb them. He tugs Aomine into his room, and the taller teen goes straight to his bed to sit down, his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets. Kuroko shuts the door and then goes to sit with him.

“It’s weird being back here,” Aomine says.

“Bad?” Kuroko asks, worried.

“Nah, just weird. It’s been a while is all. So-” Aomine turns to him- “did you invite me here just to chat or did you have something else in mind?”

“I- I don’t know… I just… I _miss_ _you_ ,” Kuroko admits, looking at the floor and fiddling with his hands.

Aomine sighs, and Kuroko thinks he might be about to stand and leave, but instead his hands are on Kuroko’s shoulders, pushing him down onto his back. Aomine climbs over him and leans down to kiss him slowly. Kuroko feels tears stinging behind his eyelids, and he grips Aomine’s shoulders tightly, wanting to keep him here forever. Aomine’s tongue is inside his mouth, warm and familiar, reminding them of better times. Aomine pushes up Kuroko’s shirt, one hand sliding over his stomach and up to his chest. He brushes his thumb over Kuroko’s nipple, and the younger teen moans softly.

Aomine growls. “You’re so unfair, Tetsu,” he says. His voice is so low, and Kuroko shivers at the sound of it. Aomine leans down and kisses him again. “Tetsu, can I take your clothes off?”

Kuroko nods, then sits up and pulls his jacket off. Aomine helps him take his shirt off, and then his pants. Aomine chuckles softly when Kuroko is completely naked.

“What?” Kuroko asks.

“You’re still a scrawny thing,” Aomine says.

Kuroko frowns. “I’m not _that_ thin.”

“Mm,” Aomine hums dismissively. He picks up Kuroko’s leg and sinks his teeth into the soft flesh of his inner thigh. “You’re cute.”

Kuroko doesn’t argue any further, knowing he’s not going to get anywhere with it. Aomine has always thought he was cute. It doesn’t bother Kuroko that much, he thinks it’s sweet actually. He’s happy that Aomine likes his body. It’s good that Aomine’s type in males is like him, as he’s definitely not going to be gaining muscles anytime soon.

“Shirt,” he mumbles, pushing at Aomine’s jacket to try to slip it off his shoulders.

Aomine obliges with his request, tossing his jacket and then shirt away. Kuroko swallows when his eyes are met with Aomine’s defined abs. _How_ is he so muscular at only sixteen?

Aomine ignores the fact that Kuroko is practically salivating and gets to the point. “Do you still have lube?”

Kuroko blushes and nods. “In my drawer.”

Aomine opens it and finds the bottle, whistling when he holds it up. “You’ve been using this without me, Tetsu,” he says with a smirk.

Kuroko blushes harder. “M-Maybe. I was lonely.”

Aomine grins wider and leans down to kiss him again. “Is it as good as when I do it?” he asks, his teeth grazing Kuroko’s bottom lip.

“N-No…”

Aomine laughs. “Then relax. I’ll take care of you.”

Kuroko wants to cry again, though this time it’s not because he’s sad; no, his heart hurts for a different reason now. He’s so happy to have Aomine with him again, even if only for a short while. He’ll cling to this for as long as it will last.

Aomine dips his fingers in the lube he’s poured into his palm, making sure they’re coated thoroughly. He drops his hand between Kuroko’s legs and gently strokes over his hole. Kuroko shivers and gasps, squirming slightly in his sensitivity. He’s touched himself since they broke up, but it’s different having Aomine touch him there again instead of his own hand. Aomine slides a finger in and Kuroko chokes a little on his own breath.

“Quiet, Tetsu,” Aomine murmurs. “Someone’ll hear if you keep making sounds like that.”

Kuroko blushes and squeezes his eyes shut, biting down hard on his lip. The sounds of Aomine’s finger squelching as it slides in and out of him is embarrassing, but Kuroko is too happy to have Aomine back that he doesn’t care that much. He just hopes his family doesn’t hear them. At least his bed doesn’t squeak much. Aomine slides in a second finger and spreads them a little, pressing deeper and curling slightly. Kuroko moans, louder than he should, when Aomine’s fingertips press against his prostate. He shivers again, looking up at Aomine with weak, pleading eyes. Aomine apparently is affected by his expression, as his eyes are dark and he swallows visibly.

“I’m taking you right now,” he says, pulling his fingers out.

Kuroko would laugh if he wasn’t so desperate.

Aomine undoes his belt and pants, tugging his cock out and stroking it a few times. It’s flushed dark red, and it looks bigger than Kuroko remembers, and he wants it in him _right now_. It’s been too long. He makes a little whimper of desire and Aomine swears. Aomine quickly smears more lube over himself, then lifts Kuroko’s hips up and positions himself. He starts pushing in, and all the air in Kuroko’s lungs leaves his body. He feels like he can’t breathe; it hurts, but it feels amazing too, just like how he remembers. Oh, how he’s missed this. He realises he’s been biting on his lip when he notices it’s gone kind of numb, so he takes a moment to breathe deeply, trying to relax. Aomine tenderly brushes over Kuroko’s cheekbone with thumb, then he grabs Kuroko’s hips and thrusts. Kuroko squeaks, his hands gripping at his pillow on either side of his head.

“You all right?” Aomine asks. Always so concerned.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Kuroko insists. “Move.”

Aomine gives him a grin, then thrusts hard again. Kuroko slaps a hand over his mouth, trying to force down the moans he wants to make. It’s been so long since they last did this, almost a year, and it feels better than Kuroko remembers.

“Tetsu, do you want me to stop?” Aomine suddenly asks.

“What? N-No, why?”

“You’re crying…”

Kuroko hadn’t realised that. He presses his fingertips to his eyes and swipes up the wetness. “I’m fine. Just happy.”

Aomine blushes and glances away. He mumbles something Kuroko doesn’t hear, then starts to move again, this time a little gentler. He pushes his weight on one hand, then uses the other to stroke Kuroko as he thrusts. Kuroko bites hard on his lip to stop from screaming. It’s tempting, but if his parents heard him, that would be mortifying. Not that they don’t already know about his and Aomine’s previous relationship, but they still don’t need to hear the young couple actually being intimate.

“Ao-mine-kun,” Kuroko moans quietly, his voice and breath stuttering.

“Hm? You close?” Aomine asks. His voice is deep and short – he’s close too.

“Y-Yes,” Kuroko manages to say.

He squeezes his thighs around Aomine’s hips tighter as his brain turns to mush. He feels dizzy from trying to hold in his moans when he comes. Aomine must be close behind him, as he groans as well and digs his fingers into Kuroko’s hip. They separate when they’ve caught their breath a little, Aomine settling against the wall. Kuroko sits up, his back feeling a little sore from the position he was in.

“Do you think they heard us?” Aomine asks, his voice still a little breathless.

“I really hope not. That’s not how I want them to find out about us,” Kuroko says.

“They already know,” Aomine reminds him.

“I meant about us now. They think we’ve broken up.”

Aomine looks at him, studying his face for a moment. “So what are we?”

“I’m not asking Kagami-kun out, as you insisted.”

“Why not? He’s great.”

“You don’t think that.”

“Yeah, I do! He’s perfect for you!”

“One minute you were ‘I’m better than him’, and now you’re saying you want me to date him?”

Aomine glances away. “I don’t want you to date him. I want you to be happy.”

Kuroko crawls forward and climbs into Aomine’s lap. “ _You_ make me happy,” he says softly. “You still do. Even after everything.”

“Gah, you’re so cheesy. You’re as bad as Kise.”

Kuroko smiles. “So? What do _you_ want?”

“I want you too,” Aomine mumbles. He leans in and kisses Kuroko sweetly. Such an innocent action compared to what they just did.

“So, are we back together?” Kuroko asks hopefully.

“Yeah. I guess we are.” Aomine smiles at him, reaching up to brush some of Kuroko’s messy hair out of his eyes.

“I love you, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko says.

Aomine blushes. “Yeah, I love you too, Tetsu.”

Kuroko kisses him again. “What are we going to tell my parents?”

“First, I’m having a shower before we tell them anything,” Aomine says. “Get off me and join me, will you?”

“Well then we needn’t tell them anything. They’ll probably figure it out if we’re bathing together. Are you staying the night as well?”

“May as fucking well. I’ll move in and marry you too if you want.”

It’s Kuroko’s turn to blush now. “You can if you want. You might have to wait until that’s legalised though.”

“Yeah, I can wait. You waited for me long enough. I’ll wait for you now.”

“For us,” Kuroko corrects him with a smile.

Aomine grins back lazily. “Yeah. For us.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u lieked this story. I didn't work too hard on it (especially when getting writer's block halfway through the smut scene - and therefore it's terrible as a result) but still. 
> 
> Pls give me a comment and/or kudos if u enjoyed. I would appreciate that.


End file.
